


Unexpected Love

by NotSoftAndSweet



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Neglect, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoftAndSweet/pseuds/NotSoftAndSweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie is a high school senior on the verge of a breakdown. Daemon is a college sophomore brought in to student teach his class. At first, Daemon get shocked by the rude, vulgar behavior of the boy, but he soon finds out there's more to the story. Can this teacher tame the unruly student?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Daemon Gray and Cassidy Karlen

Click.

Click.

Click. Click, click, click.

Cassie knew clicking the pen would be annoying to those around him, but there were two reasons that he still did it. One, he was hyper and had to fidget, and two, he didn’t give a flying fuck what the other students thought. He sat at the back of the class, out of the direct line of sight of the teacher. Where he wanted to be. Left alone.

He was small for his age of 18. About 5’9”, on a good day, and small of stature. He was muscular enough, but it was dancing muscle, lean unlike a football player. It make him nearly statuesque, with long, shapely legs, sculpted abs, and a dancer’s ass. He was cute, pretty rather than handsome, with a girly face he blamed on his Asian heritage. His eyes were large and dark brown, matching his hair that fell in his face. He often got mistaken for being younger than he was.

Or mistaken to be a girl.

They were supposed to get a new teacher today. He sighed and looked out the window as the class waited.

* * *

Running on farm time in the city never ended well... you might think that he would have gotten the hang of being early rather than just on time after a year of college already. But unfortunately Daemon always managed to forget that it would take 10 minutes longer to get anywhere with all the traffic.

Slapping the parking ticket around the rear view mirror, haphazardly throwing the strap of the bag over his shoulder, he locked the car and made a beeline for the front office. “Hey I know I’m late, so just wanted to let you know that I am here in the building now. And was also wondering if I could get a class roster?” Once the list of names was safely in his bag, Daemon ventured out into the school searching for his classroom. The high school was huge! Four stories tall not including the basement. Glancing at his watch and swearing under his breath Daemon picked up his pace and ran up to the third floor. Skittering around the corner, and down the hall until he slid past his classroom and had to backtrack. Taking a deep breath, running his hand nervously through his hair, until he was sure the untamable mess was at least reasonable, there was no more waiting no more stalling, he just had to go in.

Taking the doorknob in hand Daemon mentally prepared himself for the laughing and jeering he was to be most certainly bombarded with. Flinging open the door and striding confidently into the room, he greeted the teacher he would be working with, then turned to face the class. Daemon was shocked to find that the classroom full of students was completely silent. He watched a few guys throw a some knowing glances around the room, and that a spattering of the girls were now drooling on their desks while their eyes were fixed on his every move. But then a sound reached his ears... click... click click click .... click click... click click.

Daemon tried to get a visual on the individual with the strangely annoying but also strangely normal pen clicking. But whoever it was, was really good at staying hidden. Pushing the thought from his mind, Daemon focused back on the entire class and started calling out the names of the attendance list. He wanted to make his new students feel welcome and safe, so he went about trying to see what each student prefered to be called. Right before he reached the K’s Daemon realized that he had, in his rush, forgotten to introduce himself.

When Cassie heard his name called, he chuckled. “You know, I don’t fucking give out my name unless I get a name first. Don’t they teach you to introduce yourself at college when you’re studying to be a teacher? Guess you missed that day.” The rest of the class was silent. There were no gasps, just a few cringes. They weren’t shocked. They knew how Cassie acted on a daily basis.

Hearing the young mans retort, Daemon cringed. “Yes, I actually did miss the day when the class was working on introductions. My father fell from the hay loft and I had to leave that night to be back home to help with chores. Unfortunately his accident was on a thursday, and that Friday was the day we were supposed to practice introductions. I am Mr. Gray. So Mr... Karlen, since you are so eager to call out on my mistake, how about you tell me a little about yourself...”

“No.” Cassie was just being downright disrespectful. “There’s nothing about me you need to know.” Some of the students sank down in their seats, almost like they were embarrassed to be grouped with him. Ignoring Daemon, Cassie turned and looked out the window. His hand rested on his desk, holding the pen still. Click. Click click click.

As Daemon’s mind caught up with Mr. Karlen’s actions a small smile flitted across his face. None of the students seemed to notice as they were all too busy trying not to be associated with their disagreeable classmate. “No” Daemon challenged, pulling the pen from the slightly twitching finger, “You sure that there is nothing you would like to add to this discussion?”

“Yup.”

“Alright. Then I think I will be keeping this pen...” Daemon twirled said pen around his fingers before clicking it in and out a few times....”It does make a lovely sound that echoes nicely around the room... Ok moving on!”

A few minutes later Daemon reached the end of the attendance list, looking over the corrections he had made. Glancing back at the teacher in charge who gave him a small nod of encouragement, Daemon launched right into his first “get to know the students game”. “Alright gang, here is what’s gonna happen. we are going to go outside onto the soccer field, and play a version of blob tag.” Hearing a lot of groaning and complaining, he quickly added “Now, yes this is a game usually played by elementary students, but this one has a twist. Two people are going to come up here and I will whisper the qualifications the other person needs to have in order to join your blob. Ready? Who want’s to start?”

“Uhm, I pass,” Cassie said. “I’m pretty sure you’ll remember me, and I don’t play well with others.”

The teacher took Daemon aside, murmuring in his ear. “That’s Cassidy Karlen for you. He won’t do anything you say if he doesn’t want to. He’s highly disrespectful. His parents basically fund this school, so most of the teachers won’t punish him. Don’t take it personally. He acts that way with everyone.”

“How much do you know about his home life? I didn’t realize his parents were in charge of this school, what do they do for a living? Karlen seems like he is very withdrawn from the rest of the students... there must be some kind of reason for this?” Daemon interjected.

“His mother and father are both very high up in a local business, so they are quite wealthy and travel a lot. He’s usually home alone. He was a very sweet child up until about two years ago, and then he suddenly decided to stick his middle finger to the world. Some of the teachers won’t punish him because his parents finance the school, but others won’t because they have seen him interact with his parents. It hasn’t officially been classified as emotional abuse or neglect, but...”

“Alright, thanks for the info...and what I do next may shock you... but just bare with me ok? I hope it doesn’t come to it, but from what you just told me it may very well...” Turning back to the class Daemon gave them all a searching look. “Ok, well will some candy get your butts moving????” he asked as he pulled out 2 large variety bags. The results were instantaneous. Every single student was now huddled up at the front of the room. “Ok now that I have your attention, please make your way to the soccer field, I will follow you out as all of you are more familiar with this school than I am.”

Looking once more over the scrambled empty seats, Daemon’s heart sank as he found the one person he had hoped would just go along with the crowd. But as he had partially expected this outcome, he just shrugged. “Mr. Karlen, as you can see all of the other students have gone out to the soccer field. I expect you to go along...” The very blatant eyeroll response was all Daemon needed to place his plan into action.

Daemon quickly strode to the back of the class, gave the rebelling student a quick sympathetic glance then scooped the senior up and swung him around into a firemans carry. His strong arms and back had no problem hoisting the small man through the air and although the student was loudly and quite violently protesting, there was no way he would be able to escape Daemons grasp. As Daemon walked through the school, the kid still screaming and kicking the entire way, the other teachers and students soon filled the halls wondering what all the commotion was all about. Seeing a stranger carrying a viciously protesting Mr. Karlen the teachers thought about helping the student, until they saw a familiar face walking calmly behind the two and they realized this daring man was the new student teacher.

When Daemon reached the soccer field, his other students quickly crowded around as he gently placed the squirming body back on his own two feet.

Cassie glared up at him with adorably huge eyes and a face flushed bright red. “You... you motherfucker. You little bitch. I’ll call my parents! I’ll have you fired!” His voice was shaking, and for the first time, Daemon would hear not disrespect in that tone, but insecurity. The other students murmured and Cassie whirled to face them. “Shut up! Shut your goddamn mouths!” They fell silent, almost scared of him, but their eyes were mocking.

Daemon could feel the insecurity pour off the boy... he was impressed that Karlen found the strength to overcome the current embarrassment and harass his classmates. Clearing his throat to bring the attention off of the uncomfortable situation, Daemon quickly explained the rules of the game and soon the class was off running around the field trying to avoid getting attacked by the blob. Huffing slightly, Daemon settled onto the ground next to Karlen, who had planted himself and looked as though he would never move again, “Hey, I know that I really don’t know you, and it was probably a little over the top to actually carry you out here, but I expect everyone to participate. My classroom is supposed to be a safe haven for anyone who needs it whether they are in my class or not. If you don’t want me to carry you back, I suggest that you join in, so that I can also play. I really love this game and it is a great way to learn about the people around you.”

“I don’t want to learn anything about them,” Cassie said softly. He pulled his legs out in front of him and leaned down to touch his toes, his chest almost touching his legs, showing an amazing amount of flexibility. He sighed and stood before walking over to his classmates. If the other teachers were there, they would be astounded that he actually listened. He didn’t much play with his classmates as much as he just stood around them and watched, but for all intents and purposes, he was participating. He glanced back at his teacher. He was still in shock that the student teacher had the audacity to pick him up. He hadn’t been picked up since... well, since a long time ago. He’d thought about rebelling more, but he didn’t. Daemon would see a sort of weariness in him, like a warrior who was fighting every fucking fight all the time. A sort of weariness that a teenager shouldn’t have.

Soon after Karlen joined the rest of the group Daemon himself got up and joined in the fray. Laughing as he was caught up by the group that liked to skip school on the days when there was going to be a known substitute teacher. A few more rounds went by and Daemon could tell that as much as Karlen tried to be involved with the group there was something that was holding him back... something that he was fighting.... the question was.... what fight was this young man trying to hide from the world?

As the current round started to come to an end, Daemon really looked at the brooding young man... Just by his physical appearance Daemon could tell that he would be one of those who would be picked on for his looks... Daemon had seen it, and dealt with it before with his own High School boyfriend. Both sides were not pretty, and the bullying usually always got ugly. Not to mention that strange flexibility the young man possessed. “Yea there is something that is definitely being hidden here... I wonder if I can flush the answers out...” Daemon mused to himself. Capturing the groups attention, he called them all into a circle. “Alright guys, we have time for two more rounds, this next one is one that I want each and every one of you to take very seriously....I am going to be instigating this round as it is a very personal decision that I have made and would like to share with you, and see what your opinions on it are. After this round the last one will be a true normal game of blob!”

“Ok, everyone scatter... If I catch you, and your preference is different from mine then you will be the start of a new section of blob, to go capture similar preferences.” He was surprised and angered by the outcome for most of the class. Every single person he caught and asked his question of, gave him a scathing unwelcome response. This school seemed that it had a very low tolerance level and was willing to go to extreme lengths to prove their point. It put him in a very precarious situation. There were only 3 students that had yet been caught. Two of the students ended up in a group on their own, while the last student Mr. Karlen was still dodging around expertly escaping the reaching grasps of his classmates.

In the end Daemon only caught him by surprise, as he tried to escape from another group. “Karlen, what is your sexual preference? Daemon whispered in his ear. The fear that crossed Karlen’s face was answer enough as he tried to tug out of his teachers grasp. But the grip on Karlen’s wrist loosened, and soon Daemon had his student trapped in a bear hug as he sighed out... “Don’t worry, I play for the same team as you do and now the entire class, and soon the whole school will know. I never even thought that this school would have so much hatred in its walls. Your secret is safe with me.”

“Cassie,” Cassie said softly.

“Hmm?” Daemon murmured.

“Call me Cassie. ‘Mr. Karlen’ is my father.” Cassie finally squirmed his way out of Daemon’s grip. He looked at him, caught between rebellion and acceptance, but then the bell rang. Class was over, and Cassie fled.


	2. Cleaning Frenzy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daemon and Cassie spend some quality time together.

The next day, Cassie was early for class. He always was. The perks of living near campus. He went to his classroom and put his stuff at his desk. He was usually the first one here, then the teachers would come, and finally the other students. Cassie was wearing a t-shirt and sweats, the sign that he’d be staying after school in the auditorium. He settled down on the classroom floor, spreading his legs out sideways in the splits, and stretched. Stretching always helped him think.

The new teacher, Mr. Grey, was a fucking know-it-all. He cared too much. Thought too much. Didn’t he realise it was the teacher’s job to teach about academics, not life? Sure, the last day had caught Cassie by surprise, but he wasn’t going to change his behavior just because some stupid new gay teacher had found him out. He’d hid his attraction to guys for years. That wasn’t going to change now. He steeled his will to be cold and rude to the teacher again. So what if this teacher pretended to care now? In a few days, he’d act just like the others. If there was one thing Cassie didn’t need, it was another pain-in-the-ass adult trying to fix him.

* * *

Daemon, had still not grasped the full situation, even though he was trying his best. People were people, it really didn’t matter what someone’s sexual preference was, he really didn't care one way or another. But for all the students to show such, such closed minded frillyness; it angered him. Walking into the classroom, which he managed to actually arrive on time to today, he looked around and saw that still most of the students had beaten him here. Rolling his eyes at their overeagerness, he proceeded to write the day's assignment on the board. Snickering soon broke out as he started on the second line, straightening his back, he continued to write until all of the instructions were clearly explained. Turning around to face the class that was still laughing, Daemon placed an indifferent mask over his face and calmly asked the class to explain what exactly was so funny. He waited, but no one stepped up. Finally he called on one of the girls in the front row.

“Jessica, Please explain to me why the entire class seemed to think that writing on a whiteboard is worthy of laughter and not notes?” Daemon’s sharp tone startled the class and the girl jumped in her seat, before stuttering out an answer.

“Umm, well Mr, Gray, your handwriting is actually neat and legible, most MEN have horrid penmanship, so just the way you handle a marker lets everyone know that you like well, you like to...” She didn’t seem to be able to get the rest of the sentence out...

“Would someone else like to finish her thought? ... I would really like for someone to finish, and be told exactly what you think of my writing.”

“FAG,” Cassie spat out from back of the room. “They’re calling you an ass-fucking, cock-sucking FAG.” He sounded bored, his tone flat. That he could say it so easily... he must have heard the words many times.

As Daemon heard Karlen’s flat voice, float to the front of the room, he closed his eyes and forced back the emotions that wanted to burst forth. Daemon was above the cruel words, but it was blatantly clear that those words were tearing the young man to shreds. He was able to recognize the hidden pain, and...

Cassie continued, however. “Which, I really don’t know why it’s any of their concern. You see, unless they’re planning to fuck you, it shouldn’t matter. If the girls want you, well, too damn bad, but you’re probably better than them anyway. The guys shouldn’t care unless, hey, you were screwing them, and then they’d be in the same boat. It’s hilarious how the youth of America focuses on such trivial things. Like, seriously, get a life.” The words were strong, and surprisingly used to protect Daemon. But Cassie didn’t believe them himself. While he could defend Daemon, he refused to come out.

Daemon was taken completely by surprise by the words that streamed out of Mr. Karlen’s mouth. His own mouth hanging in the wind... Where did this suddenly come from? He had no idea!

Cassie’s words seemed to suddenly catch up with him. He closed his mouth, blushing bright red. “That been said...” he recovered quickly. “I hate him for a completely logical reason. Like, you know, that he’s a horrible teacher. And I’m so skipping.” Cassie stood and walked out, leaving the stressful situation. He would skip classes often, going to the auditorium, which is where he headed now.

Watching as Karlen stormed from the room, Daemon decided that it would be better to just let him leave and not draw more attention to the situation. Closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose, breathing deeply, before calling the cases attention back to the board. When the bell finally rang, Daemon was never so thankful for for a class to be over in his life! He hoped that Karlen, was still somewhere on the grounds, the regular school day was drawing to an end, and most of the kids were fleeing out of the buildings tripping over each other in their haste to get home.

Daemon stood and watched the kids getting on busses, into cars, and walking away on the sidewalks, searching for one particular student. Once all of the students were off the property, Daemon started wandering through the now mostly empty school, pearing into rooms, to see clubs having their weekly meetings. In the end he wound up getting lost in the mass of halls, and in his frustration yanked a pair of double doors open.

The sight that met his eyes was stunning.... Daemon could hardly believe what was playing out in front of him and quickly found a seat. Cassie was in the auditorium, dancing. Not just dancing. Not some sort of hip-swaying, unchoreographed club dance. No. He was practicing traditional ballet, on tiptoe and everything. He’d clearly been doing it for years and years, as each move was precise and calculated, yet made to look effortless. He threw a few unusual moves in there, a few flips from his gymnastic days, but everything else was just hardcore ballet. He had music playing, the song “I’m Not Okay” by My Chemical Romance. Ballet dancers didn’t usually dance to that kind of music, but he made it work. His dance was edgy, passionate, and... heartbreaking.

Daemon was surprised to feel twin streaks of cold wet tears make their way down his face... Once they started the tears seemed to be never ending. The emotions that Karlen was letting himself express were so painful and heartfelt...it was tearing Daemon up inside... just when he thought that he couldn’t stand another moment, Karlen’s dance morphed into something new.

His dance fit the music, long and passionate, changing into a fury of twists and flips during choruses. Cassie was pushing his body hard. It was clear he’d pushed it hard for years. It became especially hectic during the lines “But you really need to listen to me. Because I’m telling you the truth. I mean it. I’m okay! (trust me) I’m not okay. I’m not okay! Well I’m not okay, I’m not o-fucking-kay!”

The song was something that Daemon had never heard before, but the lyrics were perfectly clear. They were a cry for help, for someone to love the actual person, to not give a shit about what others thought. To just be loved.

Cassie ended the dance by falling into the splits during the last long note. He stayed still until the music ended, panting. After a moment, he stood, his legs wobbly. They should have been after a dance like that. Another dancer might have broken something. Cassie didn’t seem to care that he was pushing his body to the limits. He put a hand against his chest near his throat, gasping for breath. He grabbed his sweatpants and pulled them on over his tights before wobbling over to the boombox, going through the songs on the lists. Was he seriously going to dance again? After that? How many hours a day did he push himself like this?

Daemon watched as Karlen started to get ready to leave, but then went back over to the boombox and started flicking through the songs again... He could see from the back of the room that the young man was already shaking with exhaustion. How could he be so stupid as to think he could do anything else... what Karlen needed was a nice soft bed, to sleep in for a few hours. As Daemon mulled over his panicked thoughts, his feet decided to take on a life of their own, walking down the aisle to the stage, where he hesitantly placed his hand on Karlen’s shoulder.

Cassie jumped a foot in the air and whirled, nearly losing his balance. “What are you doing here?!”

“I really don't know...I actually got lost, and just found myself here...” Daemon replied.

“And watched me? Seriously, you pedophile.”

“No...Karlen please understand that I was not expecting to find you here, and when I did...well”

“Why are you still calling me Karlen? I told you to call me Cassie, didn’t I?”

"Yes you did, but how I was raised, you only call another person by their first name, after you earn their trust and friendship, otherwise it is considered very rude.”

Cassie snorted and looked away, messing with the songs again. “Whatever. I’m dancing here. You’re in my way.” His legs still ached, but that was normal for him.

“Karlen...you are about to fall over, please lets get out of here ok... I will make sure you get home safe.”

“I can get home by myself, thanks.” The teachers had told Daemon how Cassie’s parents had been travelling constantly since he was young. He was probably used to doing things on his own. Probably scared to ask for help. He’d never had anyone before.

“Karlen, lets see if you can make it out of the school without your legs giving out...it’s a long walk home... I would hate for anything to happen to you.”

Cassie actually growled, but his eyes shot open wide when his phone buzzed. He quickly ripped it out of his pocket and answered it. “Hello...? Dad... I mean, Father... you’re going to come home soon.” He grinned, and for once looked like a little kid, even though there was pain and uncertainty in his eyes. “Okay... Yeah... sure... Goodbye.” He hung up the phone. How was it that a call from his father both terrified him and made him happy?

“Hey Karlen? Was that your dad? What did he say?” Daemon asked, happy for a distraction from the kids hostile treatment of his body.

“He’s coming home... oh SHIT I have to clean the house!” He turned to hurry out, stumbling. He might need some... help.

“Hey it will all work out alright! when is your dad supposed to be home?”

“Tomorrow,” Cassie said. It was odd. As soon as his parents were mentioned, he went from an angsty teenager to a child full of hope, afraid to be a disappointment again and willing to do anything to avoid that.

Hearing the hope in Karlen’s voice, placed a small spark of hope in Daemon’s mind. Maybe Karlen just needed to spend more time with his family. He made a mental note to try to talk to the parents while they were in town. Maybe over a coffee or something...? “Karlen, is there anything I can do to help you get ready for your dad? Like give you a ride home?” Daemon asked hoping that the impending arrival would be enough of a distraction for the kid to say yes to the ride. As he really shouldn’t be walking very far with his body so drained.

“Yeah... sure.” He was suddenly more welcoming. Seemed he’d really do anything to try and impress his parents. When they got to Cassie’s house, Cassie ran out of the car and inside. As Daemon was pulling away, Cassie suddenly ran back out and grabbed the handle on the driver’s side door, stopping him from driving away. “WAIT!”

Watching as Karlen got the door open to the house, satisfied that he was home safely, Daemon shifted the car back into drive and started to pull back out onto the street. The bright yell of Wait, along with the sound of the door handle being pulled, caused Daemon to slam on the breaks. His eyes full of fear as he quickly rolled down the window.

“You SO owe me,” Cassie said. “For saving your gay ass in class. I’m calling in my favor.” Surprise spread across Daemons features as he processed the fact that the young student in front of him seriously thought he needed defending.... but quickly pushed that back focusing in on the fact that the kid was actually asking for help... even if in a roundabout way. “I... need you to help me clean the house. It’s atrocious. I’ll get grounded. PLEASE. I promise... I promise I won't say ‘fuck’ in class anymore.” It was grumbled out grudgingly, and almost cute.

“Wait, you think that I can clean?” Daemon responded teasingly.

“PLEASE, Mr. Gray.”

"Ok, ok, I’ll help, but first you need to tell me why you think I would be willing to help you clean your house? And why you think I would be a good person to ask!”

“Uhm... I...” Cassie seemed confused. “I just figured if I said it’d stop swearing a little, you’d like that. Teachers like that, don’t they? And it’s not that you’re good. It’s that you’re here. And no one else is. And I need help like right now.”

“Alright, well let me park the car, I can’t block the street all day now can I?” Parking the car Daemon followed Karlen into the house. “Ok well I always like to start in the kitchen... So why don't you go around the house and round up all the dirty dishes for me.”

“Okay.” Cassie ran off. Daemon would be able to take a look at the house. It was HORRIBLE. There was dust and dirt and dirty clothing and dirty dishes and... it looked like a pigsty. It was clear why Cassie needed help. Cassie came back with an armload of dishes.

Daemon’s eyes grew even larger at the mound of dishes Karlen had managed to balance in his arms. “This is going to take a while!” Ok, how about I wash and you dry and put away, since you know where everything goes.” Cassie nodded. After Daemon washed a few dishes, Cassie began to put them away. He worked diligently. He was an entirely different person where his parents were involved. After they had gotten into an easy rhythm, Daemon decided that it was safe to go back to his earlier line of questioning. “Karlen, I am a complete stranger to you besides from what I have told you in school... I am curious as to why you thought it was safe to invite me into your house? I also would like to know the real reason as to why you asked me rather than one of your neighbors, or relatives, or someone who would be better at cleaning.”

Cassie glanced at him, his cheeks heating as he quickly looked away. “Does it matter?”

Seeing his blush, Daemon couldn’t help himself, “Well, it really does matter, because we are in the city, and there are a lot of dangerous people out there who look just like everyone else, and then seriously...what guy likes to clean....tell me that!”

Cassie scowled and hedged. “Well, you’re a teacher.”

“And I reiterate, that you hardly know anything about me, besides what I told you, which could be complete lies!”

“You’re just a farm boy, how dangerous could you possibly be?” Cassie scoffed.

Looking over and catching Karlen’s gaze Daemon quickly tossed him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The boy squeaked in shock. “Now let me show you what I can do!” Daemon growled into Karlen’s ear. Grabbing ahold of his left arm and leg holding them securely in his own left hand, Darmon moved around the kitchen like a whirlwind, In less than 20 minutes everything had been wiped down, and swept up. The kitchen was hardly recognizable, it was as clean as it had ever been, when Cassie’s mom had been home to clean it all the time. And to top it all off, the work had been done one handed, as Daemon had carried Karlen around the kitchen the entire time he worked.

“Put me down you neanderthal!” Cassie hissed, dying from embarrassment. “So you can clean. How dangerous is that?!” He just had to push it.

“Well, you want to know what else I can do... I know that in your mind a person in a cleaning frenzy is not dangerous, but then again I was keeping you out of my way....” Daemon slunk out, as he advanced on the young man before him. “You really don't want to cross paths with a person who is fixated on getting a job done. And now that I am done cleaning the kitchen, I see something else that is still in the kitchen that needs a major cleaning."

Cassie backed up quickly. Like a rabbit running from a wolf. “Oh please. You’re all bark and no bite.” But his voice was slightly breathless, nervous. Sexy.

Daemon’s eyes lit up, and he pounce on the boy.... trapping his arms and legs, then decided that making the boy squirm was more fun. So he set the boy back down on his feet before shifting down into a crouch, his hands forming steel manacles, pulling the boy up by his feet letting the tips of his fingers brush the ground. Swinging him side to side, Daemon asked “ Tell me where the bathroom is...NOW!”

Cassie yelped. His shirt fell down, exposing his cut abs and sculpted chest. “Th-third door on the left down the hall!”

Getting the desired reply, Daemon lowered the boy enough so that he could walk on his hands. “Now march, Mister!” Careful not to step on his charges hands Daemon managed to locate the bathroom, push the boy into the tub and locked the door.

Cassie scrambled, pulling his shirt down to cover himself. “What are you doing?!”

“What do you think I’m doing?” was Daemon’s only response before flipping the cold water on.

Cassie shrieked, scrambling to get out of the line of water. He grabbed one of the towels and tried to dry himself off. “Karlen, towels are only useful after the water has been turned off... Seriously! Now what are you going to do that your only clean towel is soaked?” Daemon huffed in amusement.

Cassie turned off the water. He was shivering violently from the cold. Without thinking, he stripped his shirt off to get the wet cloth off himself. His skin was fair and smooth, like porcelain, his nipples the only darker spots.

“What are you going to give me a strip show now? I really was not expecting this from you! Not that I mind much though...”

“Oh... oh FUCK YOU!” Cassie stormed to his room, pretty sure that he was about to die from embarrassment. His skin was fifty shades of red. He closed the door and searched for a clean shirt. He couldn’t face Daemon.

And Daemon only made it worse by knocking on the door,his voice husky as it drifted through, “Karlen? Did you really mean what you said back there?”

“Mean WHAT?”

“Well,” and his voice got lower (If that was possible) as he continued, “Did you really mean it when you said that you wanted to fuck me?”

“I didn’t... I meant... I...” Cassie’s voice drifted into silence. The door wasn’t locked. Daemon could get in. He began to speak again. “I’m not like that, you know. I won’t just go ass-up for any hot guy who saunters into my life.” He made a soft noise of panic, realising what he’d just said. “I meant... n-not that I like being on the bottom... or that you’re hot... or... I didn’t mean that! It’s just an expression! I didn’t...!” He was stuttering.

Deamon, who was standing right outside the door, knew that they both knew the door was unlocked. Hearing Karlen’s admission to actually liking guys was a huge step in the right direction and had him grinning like an idiot from ear to ear. But he knew that Karlen was not ready to accept that part of himself yet, and that was fine... it always was hard to fully accept that you are different from everyone else. Plus Daemon had no idea how Karlen’s parents would react to something like this, especially with how damning the schools were.

“Are you still there?” Cassie whispered.

Reigning himself in Daemon whispered back, “Yea I’m here, but don’t worry about it ok. Lets get you some dry clean cloths from the laundry, and finish cleaning up this mess before your father gets back. But Karlen... your preferences are nothing to be ashamed about. Someday you will find the perfect person to spend the rest of your life with. They will make you feel safe, and warm no matter where you are. Just remember that for me ok!”

Cassie sighed and came out to clean.

* * *

 

When it was all over, Cassie collapsed on the couch next to Daemon. “The house is SPARKLING. I didn’t know that was even possible. I don’t think I’ll stop smelling like cleaning solution for a week.” He sounded exhausted.

Grunting out a tired laugh, Daemon agreed. “But there is nothing like the sense of accomplishment after a good hard clean, and the amazing results aftward.” Hiding a yawn behind his hand, Daemon decided that now was probably a good time to head home before he became too tired to drive.


	3. Sparks Start to Fly

 

Daemon might have been expecting Cassie to come bounding in the next day. After all, they’d bonded the last day. He might have been expecting Cassie to actually be civil in class. He might have expected anything along those lines.

****

Not today.

****

Cassie trudged in, late for class, throwing his backpack on the ground by his desk. He sat down and glared out the window, dark rings around his eyes from lack of sleep, and... were they puffy? He pulled out a pen and began to click it, not leisurely, but rapidly. Agitatedly.

****

Daemon, tried to hide his concern for the boy as he watched him storm into the classroom interrupting his lecture. But there was something more going on here.... Something that almost made Daemon stop the entire class, to pull the boy into the hall and question him. But then he noticed the dark rings and puffiness around the tired, stress filled eyes.

****

Cassie was trying his hardest to ignore all the strange stares he was getting from his classmates....when was he ever late? Noticing the lack of respect, Daemon sharply snapped his hand down on the desk making the entire class jump even Karlen. Grimacing around the room, Daemon stated “Anyone who is not paying attention or taking notes will immediately get a detention! Is this understood?”

****

Cassie stood up. “Uhm, I’m exempt from detention because my parents just donated fifty thousand dollars to the school, so I’m just going to go now, okay?” He grabbed his bag and trudged out. What had happened since Daemon had left last night? Cassie headed for the auditorium, his only safe place.

****

Daemon was flabbergasted that Karlen would just up and leave, especially when he had made sure that the boy would be left alone by his classmates. That was the only reason why he had instigated the detentions. He let out a long suffering sigh, since there was no way for him to leave the classroom, as the regular teacher was very conveniently MIA.

****

In the end Daemon had the class work on their supposedly out of class project, because he really just couldn’t focus at all. His mind was spinning with all the possible reasons why Karlen had acted the way he did. Each reason coming to mind worse than the previous.

****

He was about to rip all his hair in frustration, as the bell finally released him from the terribly inquisitive children that decided to come to class today, just to drive him insane.

********   
  
  
  


Meanwhile, Cassie was in the auditorium. Not dancing ballet. Fuck ballet. Fuck all his years of dancing. Fuck his parents. He played something much different this time. It was a song called “DoraDora” by U-Kiss, a Korean group. He’d learned most of the dance from the music video, and the rest he made up. He’d modified it all to be worse than it usually was. It was... edgy and sexual. Nothing like what he did yesterday. It wasn’t entertainment. It was almost... like he was taking the art out of dance and just making it about sex.

****

Hearing the long awaited bell Daemon froze, watching as all of his students filed out of the room...He had spent so much time panicking that he completely forgot to think about where the boy might have disappeared to! Trying to relax so that he could start to think logically again, Daemon...thought back to where he found the boy yesterday...

****

Now that he knew where he was going.... Daemon tore down the halls, yelling to get the bunching students  to get out of his way... when he finally burst through the familiar double doors into the ground floor of the auditorium, he was shocked to find Karlen’s body twisted in horrific shapes as he angrily flaunted himself on the stage.

****

Cassie stopped when he saw Daemon. He snorted and laughed. “Class over already?”

****

“Yea it is... Karlen?” Daemon hisiteaded... for the first time not sure how to handle the situation...

****

Cassie skipped over to him. “You like my dance? If you hadn’t noticed, I’m half Korean. Can speak it, you know. So I like to listen to it. Thought I might dance like that at a club or something. Pick up some hotties.”

****

Daemon... was startled by this new person standing before him... He was quite sure that this new version of Karlen, was something to worry about...

****

“It’d be nice to actually have someone at home for once,” Cassie scoffed. “What do you think? I think I’ll get hit on in no time.”

****

“Karlen.... You definitely don’t have to worry about people hitting on you...I just worry about them hitting on you for the wrong reasons....”

****

“Fuck you!” Cassie snapped. “Don’t fucking call me Karlen! I hate it! Karlen is my father!” His voice cracked on the last word.

****

Trying to ease some of the tension...but not sure if he would succeed or not Daemon, cheekily responded... “You want to fuck me again....twice in the span of a few hours... and I thought you wanted someone to hit on you?”

****

Cassie deflated angrily. He turned and stalked away, muttering. He’d wanted a screaming fest, not a lecture. He began to mess with the music. “You know I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Like what? Tell me exactly what you meant both times when you yelled out FUCK YOU! Tell me what’s on your mind Cassie!” Daemon pleaded as he wrapped his arms around the boy who was still playing with the boombox.

****

Cassie lazily flicked him off. “It’s nothing.” He sounded defeated. But Daemon had actually called him Cassie, by his request, so... “My father didn’t come home last night.”

****

“Ohh, Cassie I’m sure there is a good reason for him to be late right? Has he called you to say when he would be arriving.... It couldn't be more than a delayed flight....”

****

“Oh, he called me,” Cassie said. “After you left. Some business deal came up, and he had to stay where he was. He won’t be coming back, not now at least. Maybe when it’s over.” He shrugged. “It’s not a big deal. It happens all the time, and the business deals are important, so I understand.” Except it was, and he didn’t, obviously. His volatile reaction made one wonder how many times he’d been disappointed, had his parents chose work over him. How long had it even been since he’d seen them?

****

“Well, that was just your dad... would your mom be able to come home for a few days? You have never mentioned her before???” Daemon was grasping at straws here...he could see that the boy was on the edge of a breakdown... and had no idea how to help him.

****

Cassie snorted, glancing at Daemon. “She’s, like, in Austria. For some obscene reason. It’s really not a big deal. I haven’t seen either of them in like, a month. What’s another few days?” He muttered this last part. “Or weeks...”

****

Daemon could sense the waterworks coming and only pulled the boy into his arms cradling Cassie’s head against his chest while soothing him, by rubbing gentle circles into the distraught boys back. “It will be ok...they really do love you...thats why they are working all the time...so that they can provide you with the best life has to offer.... You should see what my parents do everyday to help me get through college!”

****

As the words left his mouth Daemon could hardly fathom how the idea had not occurred to him sooner! “Hey,” he prodded the boy in the ribs lightly to get his attention.... “How would you like to spend the weekend with me and my family? Beats an empty house right, and I’m sure that your folks will be home the following weekend!”

****

Cassie giggled, a sure sign that he was starting to feel better. “Isn’t that like, illegal? You’re my teacher. What if you, like, kidnap me?”

****

“Hummm, hadn't really got that far in my planning....” Daemon admitted... “But let me assure you, my mother is known as the most terrifying woman in town! I could move across the pond and she would still find ways to make sure she knew everything that I did every second of the day! Ohh.. and the other thing.... my parents, don’t exactly know about me being gay... so....”

Cassie stepped away from him. “Is that why you’re nice to me? Because you...” he blushed, not finishing his sentence.

****

“What? NO! I mean.... yes...but NO!” Daemon was completely at a loss for words.... his mouth open and gaping like a fish.

****

“So... yes, or no?”

****

“Cassie...as you so bluntly keep reminding me... we are in fact Teacher and Student....But that does not mean that I do not find you attractive.” Daemon actually blushed a little as he let this admission slip....

****

Cassie looked away. There was something in his eyes, something weird. “Then cut it out. No more of this ‘come to my house’ or ‘I’ll drive you home’ crap. You’re right, we’re Teacher and Student. You’re here for college credit, and I’m none of your concern.” He grabbed his boombox and began to walk away, not stalking or running, just calmly walking.

****

Anger flared as Daemon listened to Cassie, and watched him walk away....this was not what was supposed to happen here... making up his mind in a split second, Daemon was down the aisle, spinning Cassie around to face him.

****

“You stubborn child! Must you make everything so complicated and push everyone away from you? Shit! Yes I may be your Teacher now....but again as you so elegantly put it I am or was rather... only here for COLLEGE CREDIT, I am not going to be your teacher forever... In a few months I will be just another student...and so will you!”

****

Cassie swallowed with a bit of difficulty, staring at him, too inexperienced and unsure to know what to do.

****

Seeing the look of insecurity back in Cassie’s eye... Daemon made to move back out of the boys space... but a spark of longing caught his attention.... turning back to the senior Daemon pulled the boy into a tight hug, letting his fingers run through the silky straight hair. Cassie had stiffened at the close contact, and Daemon was just content to run his fingers through his hair until he felt the small body against his own relax.

****

Carefully Daemon pulled on the hair lifting Cassie’s face from his shoulder...once he could see the boys face he slipped his hand around to caress his neck and jaw. Rubbing soothing circles into the twitching muscles.

****

Cassie inhaled sharply. He felt a spark of heat inside him. He was nervous, but also... relaxed. He felt safe here. He wanted so badly to kiss Daemon himself, but he was still too nervous. He’d never kissed anyone before. Not anyone. Not even girls. He was terrified he’d be bad at it. His little hands were caught in the material at the back of Daemon’s shirt, holding on.

Daemon could feel the small hands clutching at the back of his shirt. This person in his arms was the most beautiful being he had ever seen! The moment was so perfect he didn't want to ruin it by doing something they boy didn’t want. Searching the bright brown eyes and finding nothing but warmth and acceptance, Daemon slowly lowered his head to brush his lips against Cassie’s. The touch was so light it was almost non-existent. Waiting for the boy to pull away, Daemon was surprised when Cassie’s grip tightened around his waist.

****

Cassie didn’t pull away. He kissed back, inexperienced but mimicking Daemon’s movements. When it felt right, he pulled away, breathing softly but quickly. He blushed in embarrassment, but didn’t feel the need to hide or run. He felt safe showing Daemon this side of him. Like Daemon had said earlier... someone who would make him feel safe and accepted. He wasn’t sure what to do, having never been in this situation before.

****

Daemon was slightly shocked at how Cassie had jumped back into the kiss, but was also extremely happy. After Cassie pulled away slightly Daemon saw him look down at the ground unsure of what to do next. Before the boy could get too worked up, Daemon took back over, pulling the boy’s chin back up so that they were looking into eachothers eyes. “That was the most precious kiss I have ever had! You are a natural!”

****

Cassie couldn’t help but grin. He pulled away, tugging on his hair with one hand. “I... uh... I’ll come to your place this weekend. Pick me up at my house later, okay? I gotta go now.” He hurried off.

****

Daemon raised a brow. “What’s the rush to leave?”

****

Cassie glanced back at him, grinning sheepishly and blushing. “I am a teenage boy, you know,” was all he said before darting out.

**  
**Watching the boy practically run from the room slightly hunched over, Daemon could only smirk.


End file.
